Meeting the odds (and I mean animals)
by Master-of-Feelings
Summary: Its a story how I met Skippy's friends and his girlfriend (/wife) Hope you enjoy this story
1. Chapter 1

**Okay its a story of how I met the zoosters 2 years ago. So enjoy reading and review~ (May contain Skilene)**

* * *

It was a nice day at CPZ... Everyone was relaxing, except for the penguins, who were talking to a black with red streak-haired girl. Marlene looked up from her habitat to see who was that girl he was talking to. Marlene took a deep breath and started to calm.

'_Don't worry, Marlene... I'm sure that girl doesn't have an interest in Skipper..._' Marlene thought.

Marlene ran outside her habitat and started to run to Skipper. Because of her speed, she crashed into Skipper and wasn't able to stop.

"H-hi, Skipper..." Marlene greeted awkwardly as she stood up and helped Skipper.

"Hello, Marlene. Why did you crashed into me like that?"

"Too much speed."

"Ehem." The girl interrupted.

"Oh yeah. Marlene, meet my sister, Alexis, Alexis, Marlene." Skipper said.

"O-oh... Hi." Marlene greeted.

"Yeah, hi. So you're Skipper's girlfriend... Well, if you two are dating, maybe I should show you his baby pictures." Alexis said as she began to show Marlene and the other penguins his baby pictures.

Rico and Kowalski laughed out loud from the adorable and embarrassing picture of young Skipper when he tried to dive a deep pool and Alexis came to his rescue. Marlene laughed when she saw young Skipper's butt was facing the camera. Private giggled when he saw Skipper was playing with a Lunacorn merchandise. And Skipper was getting red because of the embarrassment.

"ALL RIGHT! THAT'S IT!" Skipper said as he slid out to take the phone out of his sister's hand, but failed.

"No way, Skipper. Unless **I** see you two go on a date!" Alexis said.

"WHAT?!" Marlene and Skipper exclaimed.

* * *

**Did you enjoy the first part? I'm sure you did! So if you have any suggestions where the Skilene date will happen, how about review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I've already picked a place for Skipper and Marlene's date and it's in the Philippines and in Manila Ocean Park! (Literally, it's in the Philippines. The MOP is so magnificent!) SO enjoy reading and review~**

* * *

"I got the perfect place! You two could go back with me to the Philippines and get to see other penguins!" Alexis exclaimed as 9 tickets to Philippines appeared in her hand.

"Wait. We're going to Manila?" Skipper asked.

"Yes~ That's where the Manila Ocean Park is!"

"We could see Manfredi and Johnson again!" Private exclaimed with glee.

"Yeah... But we need 3 more passengers." Alexis said.

"Do we have another sister?" Skipper asked as he eyed her.

"Yeah. Katie. She's still 7 and mom wouldn't let her until she's 8!"

"How about Julien and the other lemurs?" Kowalski suggested.

"NO! The ringtail will ruin everything!"

"Come on, Skipper. Give it a try." Marlene pleaded as she gave him her cute face.

Skipper looked at Marlene. He just couldn't stand her cute face. Alexis smirked and she took that as a...

"And then that's a yes! Private, could you get the lemurs?" Alexis asked.

"Oh, sure can do, Alexis!" Private said as he saluted her and slid to the lemur habitat.

"Hey Skipper." Alexis called.

"Yeah?"

"Who's that tall, handsome penguin?" Alexis whispered as she pointed at Kowalski.

"That's Kowalski. Why do you ask? And did you just say HANDSOME?!" Skipper's voice went out loud instead of a whisper.

"K-kowalski... S-status report." Skipper said as he fainted.

"It appears you fainted sir from the noise you made" Kowalski said as Alexis began to crept closer to him.

"Hey... You're kind of cute." Alexis flirted as her fingers tip-toed his beak.

Kowalski blushed as he watched her fingers tip-toe. Alexis grinned slyly and stood up and gave him a piece of paper.

"Call me..." Alexis said as she made a phone out her hand and walked away.

"Good thing Private isn't here." Marlene said.

"Nope... I saw everything..." Private said as he fainted.

* * *

.:At the airport:.

Alexis was waiting for the penguins and the others. She scrolled her phone as the memory of instruction crept her.

'_Alright, Kowalski. Make sure you guys are human. Because animals are not allowed in the airport._' _Alexis ordered as she gave him a kiss on the forehead and left to pack her stuff._

_'Y-yes, ma'am!" Kowalski said as he began to invent._

_"Oh boy..." Skipper muttered._

_"What the?! How does the smart penguin getting a kiss from a girl?!" Julien asked everyone in anger._

_"Becuz, he's 'mart, ur dum!" Rico shouted in his eardrums._

_"Rico's right, Julien. Kowalski's smart and there are other reasons why Alexis loves him." Private said._

_Skipper found a note lying on the floor. The hand writing was very... Understanding for them._

_"Kowalski, I wish I could have told you that..." The other writing was blurred._

Alexis woke up from her daydream and saw 8 figures walking her way. She tilted her head on the left and she finally realized the 8 figures that she is gonna take.

"What took you guys so long?" Alexis asked as she gave them their tickets.

"Okay, the plane is about to leave and we need to hurry." Alexis said as they ran to the plane to Philippines.

And it was good thing too. They arrive on the plane and got on their seats in first class. Alexis, Kowalski and Private were on the middle and in front. Skipper, Marlene and Maurice sat behind Alexis and the last three sat behind them.

"Ooh! I get to see my home again!" Alexis said as she wrapped her arm around Kowalski's arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"We get to see Manfredi and Johnson again..." Skipper said.

"I get to meet new animals!" Marlene exclaimed with glee.

At the front row seat, Kowalski was typing on his new computer that he got after the transformation. Alexis noticed and secretly have read it.

'_Living in our own world...  
Didn't understand...  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance..._' Alexis sang in her head.

"I never believed in... What I couldn't see..." Kowalski heard her voice and looked at her in the eyes.

"Hey..." Alexis said.

"Sorry to wake you up."

"Nah, it's alright. I need to eat a little snack anyways." Alexis said as she grabbed a snack of fish crackers.

She passed everyone the fish crackers and got to eat in the flight. Everyone felt sleepy. Except for the former penguins.

"Marlene..." Skipper whispered.

"Yeah?" Marlene asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"You still haven't told her?"

"Nope... But it was a good opportunity that we can go see other animals..." Marlene said as she kissed him lightly.

"Yeah..." Skipper said as they both got to sleep.

Meanwhile at the front row, Private was asleep, Kowalski was still typing and so does Alexis. Alexis yawned and finally kept her laptop in her bag and fell asleep on Kowalski's shoulder.

"I love you..." Alexis whispered.

Kowalski blushed as he kept his laptop in his bag and rested his head over Alexis' head and slept through the trip.

.:Morning flight:.

Alexis woke up and saw everybody was still asleep. She turned around and saw Marlene kissing Skipper. She shrugged in disgust and looked at Kowalski.

"Morning bro." Alexis greeted sarcastically as they stopped kissing.

"G-good morning, Alexis." Skipper greeted.

"I see morning kisses and we are almost at the Philippines."

"Really?"

"Yup. And we are just in time too." Alexis said as she picked up her bag and woke up the others.

* * *

**So did you enjoy Chapter 2? Well it actually part one of part two. So review~**


	3. Chapter 3

**And I'm already back! And it's almost Christmas here and I'm very happy! :D So enjoy reading and review~**

* * *

"Okay guys, we can stay at my family mansion~ Since Skipper is part of the family." Alexis said as they arrived at a huge mansion.

They traveled from Manila to Silang, Cavite. They entered the mansion and saw 10 butlers on the right and 10 maids on the left.

"Good morning, Lady Alexis." A British butler greeted.

"Good morning to you too, Charles." Alexis greeted as she gave him her jacket.

"Hello, Madam Alexis, how was your trip from New York?" A french maid asked.

"Good, Gabriella. Can you check if there are more empty rooms?" Alexis demanded as she grabbed her phone.

"How many, madam?" Gabriella asked.

"8 rooms." Alexis said as she dialed a number on her phone.

"Lady Alexis, where shall I take your guests?" A butler asked.

"Marlene is going to stay in front of my room,the other boys can stay at the other rooms on other side of the hall." Alexis said as she tried to dial again.

The butler picked up Marlene's bags and went to Marlene's room. Marlene followed. Making Skipper fume with angry.

"Madam... We only have 3 rooms left." Gabriella informed.

"Then make sure Skipper and Marlene stay in the same room. Kowalski is with me, Private and Mort share a room, Julien and Maurice in the same room, and make sure Rico is alone 'cause he is destructive." Alexis explained as she turned off her phone and went to her room with a butler with her bags.

Gabriella went to Skipper. Rico blushed at her beauty but then looked away. Julien can't stop looking at Gabriella and went in front of her.

"Uh hello. I am King Julien."

"Hello, Sir Julien. I am here to pick up Sir Skipper's bags and place it on Madam Marlene's room."

"Gabriella?" Skipper asked.

"Sir Skipper! I-I... Where is your bag?"

"With Marlene."

"O-oh... Then I shall take Sir Mort and Sir Private's bag instead." Gabriella said as she took their bags to their room.

"Oh yes, Sir Kowalski, you can stay in Madam Alexis' room. And Sir Skipper should stay with Madam Marlene." And with that, Gabriella, Mort and Private left with Kowalski and Skipper blushing.

Skipper, Kowalski, Maurice and Julien left to their rooms. Alexis followed to change her clothes and saw Kowalski was already in the room, changing.

"GOSH I'M SO SORRY!" Alexis said as she almost closed the door but stopped by Kowalski.

"Whoa... Slow down, Alexis..." Kowalski said as he grabbed her by the waist.

Alexis looked at him with terror as she was pulled inside her own room.

* * *

Meanwhile at Skipper and Marlene's room, they were unpacking their clothes. They noticed the clock had rang really loud.

"Skipper, would you turn off the clock?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Cause it's rewindable."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"It sets before Christmas time. Meaning 12:00." Alexis said.

"What?" They both looked at Alexis.

"Here in the Philippines, Christmas arrives one day early. And now... It's night time. We only have 2 hours to prepare for Christmas."

"Oh... Do you have the decorations?" Marlene asked.

"Yes... But before my butlers and maids leave me, they decorate and I give them their raise and let them be."

"That's all?" Skipper asked with frustration.

"Yeah. And I'm sure they're decorating the whole mansion and the tree in the garden room."

And so they went to the main hall, which was the ballroom. They saw every butler was decorating the house, in and out. And they went to the garden. The garden was full of flowers and a tree. The Christmas tree. The maid were decorating it with a lot of flowers and the star.

"We are going to celebrate Christmas or in the Philippines, we say _Pasko_. And we celebrate it by eating spaghetti, ham, hot dog, barbecue, and chicken..." Alexis said as she gave out a light chuckle.

"So... What do we do now?" Marlene asked.

"We're going shopping and be a secret Santa~ But we always celebrate Christmas as Jesus' birthday." Alexis said as she stopped walking and had an idea.

"How about we make our own presents?"

* * *

**Okay, that was part one of chap. 3 and I think it was kind of pervy when Kowalski pulled Alexis into her room... You'll know what happened in the room on the next chapter~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**And you know the drill! I'm suppose to post this on Christmas day but nah... It Alexis' 13th birthday and that's the new drill! So enjoy reading and review! And this chapter maybe mature and this is the day Alexis received Snow Frost. Oh yeah. Happy Birthday, My dear OC.**

* * *

"No way... I totally forgot! My birthday is super near!" Alexis exclaimed as she twirled around and left.

"It's almost your sister's birthday?!" Marlene asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I didn't know! I live in New York when I was 5!" Skipper exclaimed.

"Great! Even her own brother doesn't have a gift!"

"How about we talk about it in our bedroom?"

"You mean..."

"Yup." Skipper said as he carried her bridal style and went to their bedroom to have their own fun.

* * *

"Kowalski, can you please tell what happened in your bedroom? I heard moans and groans while I was walking to the bathroom." Private asked.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! Everyone here is curious!"

"Fine..."

* * *

_"Kowalski, what do you want now?" Alexis asked as she shut her bedroom door._

_"I want you to do me something."_

_"If you're going to make me suck it, forget it!"_

_"No... I was thinking a little bit of Make out session?"_

_Alexis sighed as she removed her top and pants. Kowalski blushed but removed his top and pants also._

_"Now." Kowalski said as he carried her to her bed._

_Alexis lifted his head and dipped in for a kiss. Kowalski kissed back as he played with her tongue. Alexis moaned with pleasure._ (What the...)_ Kowalski moved down and kissed her neck, which made her groan. Alexis painfully grabbed the covers as Kowalski moved up again to her lips. Alexis turned the tables, which made her on top. She licked him on the neck, which made him grabbed her body. Alexis breathed heavily as she sat up._

_"Don't you want to continue?"_

_"..." Alexis lied down as he gave her kisses on the neck._

* * *

"What's a make out session?" Mort and Private asked.

"A random thing that two lovers do for fun." Kowalski answered.

"Um, Lord Kowalski, do you have a gift for milady's birthday?" Charles asked.

"Yes."

"Ah, alright, Lord Kowalski. I shall ask the others instead." Charles said as he left.

"It's Alexis' birthday?"

"Yup."

* * *

**I know it's short but tomorrow I'm going to post the birthday party~ I THINK EVRYTHING"S PERVY!**


End file.
